Fragariaxc3x97ananassa Duch./Strawberry Plant.
cv. xe2x80x98Ventanaxe2x80x99.
A new and distinctive short-day type strawberry cultivar designated xe2x80x98Ventanaxe2x80x99 is provided that resulted from a cross performed in 1996 between advanced selections Cal 93.170-606 (non-patented in the United States) and Cal 92.35-601 (non-patented in the United States). The cultivar is botanically identified as Fragariaxc3x97ananassa Duch. The parentage of the new cultivar can be summarized as follows:
Cal 93.170-606xc3x97Cal 92.35-601. 
xe2x80x98Ventanaxe2x80x99 was first fruited at the University of California, South Coast Research and Extension Center near Irvine, Calif., U.S.A., in 1997, where it was selected, was originally designated Cal 96.42-601, and was propagated asexually by runners. The characteristics of the new cultivar have been found to be fully transmissible by such asexual propagation. Following selection and during testing the plant was designated xe2x80x98C216xe2x80x99, and subsequently has been named xe2x80x98Ventanaxe2x80x99 for introduction. Asexual propagules from this original source have been tested in the Watsonville Strawberry Research Facility, the South Coast Research and Extension Center of the University of California, and to a limited extent in grower test fields starting in 1998.
The new xe2x80x98Ventanaxe2x80x99 cultivar can be readily distinguished from its ancestors. For instance, the new cultivar displays different fruit appearance and fruit quality traits. The red coloration of the xe2x80x98Ventanaxe2x80x99 fruit is intermediate that of its parents and is even throughout the fruit surface with a very high gloss. The fruit of Cal 93.170-606 is very dark and the external coloration frequently is uneven and mottled across the surface. The fruit of Cal 92.35-601 is light colored, frequently bears a white shoulder, and is generally lacking a shine. The xe2x80x98Ventanaxe2x80x99 fruit bears a flattened conic configuration with rather angular straight sides, a solid core, and seeds that are commonly even with the fruit surface. The fruit of Cal 97.170-606 commonly bears indented seeds, and a shortened conic or wedge shape. The fruit of Cal 92.35-601 commonly bears partially extruded seeds, has a hollow care, and has edges that curve to a point.
It was found that the new cultivar of the present invention exhibits the following combination of characteristics:
(a) Exhibits a large, erect and open growth habit,
(b) Typically forms attractive pointed symmetrical-conic bright light red fruit of good quality and in a good yield, and
(c) Forms flat to very concave leaflets having semi-pointed to pointed serrations.